


Peacock Feather

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [229]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Courting Rituals, M/M, Peacocks, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is Harry and Draco's first anniversary. Draco gives Harry a precious gift.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [229]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Peacock Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBozSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/gifts).



> Thank you LittleBozSheep for the great idea. 
> 
> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 76: _I want you to have this._

“I want you to have this,” Draco said, unwrapping an iridescent purple and green feather from a nest of soft tissue. He placed it carefully in Harry’s hand. “We’ve had peacocks in the Manor grounds for generations.”

“I’ve never seen anything so beautiful,” Harry replied, running its downy softness through his fingers, “but a _feather?_ I’d have though flowers or chocolate-”

“They’re a time-honoured courting gift in my family,” answered Draco, taking Harry’s other hand in his own. “A sign of my intent. I want to share my whole life with you.”

“And I you,” Harry answered. “I’ll treasure it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
